Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by Esthar47
Summary: Instead of being found by Dumbeldore and placed with the Dursleys, Harry is retrieved by Kami and taken to his lookout. This fic shows how Harry would have been if he never lived with the Dursleys. Now read through Harry's better life. HPDBZ CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and/or Dragon Ball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: This is a Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter crossover. In this fic, the timeline of Dragonball Z will be farther ahead. For example, instead of the main plot taking place in 700's it will be in recent times like the 1900's. **

The moon shone brightly in the dark, Halloween, night as a lone figure strode through Godric's Hollow, towards a small home. He took off his hood to reveal the face of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Not long before, one of his Death Eaters told him of a prophecy in which he dies. Voldemort went himself to kill the boy whose prophesized to kill him. When he reached the door, Voldemort used the Alohomora spell and broke into the home of the Potter family. Shortly after entering, Voldemort killed James Potter. James wife, Lily, took their small child and fled up the stairs. Soon she was cornered and Voldemort lifted his wand and chanted Avada Kedavra.

The small child was the only one left and he started to cry as Voldemort smiled an evil grin. Voldemort did the killing curse once again, but this time the same effects as normal did not go down. Somehow, the curse didn't kill the baby, but it rebounded and hit Voldemort, completely destroying him. The killing curse did leave a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, though. Only the baby was left, is name, Harry Potter. After some two hours pass, somebody else walked into the house, a short while later. He had green skin and old features. The alien picked up the child and disappeared a few moments later.

The green man appeared on top of a large area in the sky that had a big, white palace and trees around the outer portion. A short, black skinned man dressed in a genie type outfit, walked towards the green man and encountered him.

"Ah, Kami, I see that you have secured the boy."

"Yes, Mr. Popo, I have found the boy. He is just as strong as I thought he would be. His name is Harry Potter. It is a shame that both of his parents were murdered. Apparently, his father is a saiyan that landed in London all those years ago. His ship broke apart in the atmosphere and he landed in the front yard of the Potter residence. Unlike all other Saiyans, James or by his saiyan name, Serori didn't have the command of destroying Earth plotted into his head," Kami stopped to catch his breath for talking so long.

"How could Harry's father also be a wizard and at the same time be a saiyan, Kami?" Mr. Popo commented.

"I'll explain that as I go along, Mr. Popo. The Potters found him and took him in, but to make sure people thought he was normal, they cut off his tail. This was a tradition passed down to Harry also. Answering your question, James Potter's father married a witch during a scouting mission on Earth. James continued his life as a normal child until he was accepted into Hogwarts. The rest is history. Now the story revolves around Harry. He is just like his father besides the fact that he is half-saiyan. We will keep him here on the lookout and have him trained in the ways of ki. Eventually, the same Witches and Wizarding School that his father went to should send a letter to Harry."

While Kami kept the Earth at peace as best as he can, Mr. Popo raised Harry to the age of two. Kami told Mr. Popo to take him into the hyperbolic time chamber to train him as best as possible for the two years allowed in the chamber. In Kami's opinion, Harry needed to know how to defend himself.

End of Chapter One

A/N: The story has begun. There are a few more chapters and Harry's journey to Hogwarts will begin. Any questions towards the story I will happily answer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ/GT. J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama do.

A/N: Not much to talk about so on with the story.

Mr. Popo and Harry entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and quickly walked over to the vast training area.

"Mr. Popo, what are we gonna learn today?" Harry asked as he assumed a sitting position on the ground.

"Well Harry, over the course of two years I will teach you all about fighting and how to defend yourself," Mr. Popo answered.

"But Mr. Popo, I never seen you fight before," stated a quite puzzled Harry.

"My race is one of the strongest to ever live. I'm just not the one to fight but to mentor."

One month passed and Harry had the basics of flying and generating ki down. Also, Harry began to eat more and more food. Popo suspected this as the saiyan eating tendency that Kami told him about.

"Today Harry, you will learn some techniques. An ability that my race has, allows me to copy and study different techniques. The first technique that I want to teach you is String of Light. That is a technique that I saw used on my home planet. All you have to do is shout String of Light."

"Okee dokee Mr. Popo, I'll do my best. STRING OF LIGHT GO!!!!!!"

The attack turned into a small string of light that quickly dissipated. Mr. Popo chuckled a bit and explained he needed to move his energy in flows equal to that of the attack. Harry practiced for three hours, with a few breaks, and finally made a strong string of light.

"Ah, Harry, you did it. Now will you please get rid of it?"

"Um, okay."

Harry didn't know how to get rid of it because normally it would disappear. He let go of it and it crashed into the left time glass on the main building, completely destroying it.

"HARRY, YOU DESTROYED ONE OF THE TIME GLASSES. WE ARE TRAPPED IN HERE FOREVER," Mr. Popo exclaimed as the shattered remains of the glass lay stricken all over the floor.

"B-but I d-d-didn't know," Harry managed to say as his eyes began welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Harry. I overreacted. There may be a way to fix the time glass, but it will take years considering the way I have to place each grain of time back in and seal it up."

"Ok Mr. Popo," Harry said while he was choking back his tears.

"Now listen Harry, I need to take a lot of time during our training to repair the time glass. In that time I want you to read and study historical texts in the library of the building."

"I don't know how to read. Are you going to teach me how to read?"

"Of course Harry. Who else would teach you how to read?"

In a timetable of four months, Harry knew a lot of big words and how to read them. Mr. Popo didn't remember hearing Kami speak of a saiyans large learning capacity. Harry had his face in a book as long as his attention span would allow and then he would go outside and train as best as he could. Meanwhile, Mr. Popo had estimated on when he would finish repairing the time glass, about eight and a half years.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: One more chapter and were out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Plus, I appreciate all of the story alerts and favorite story acts you have done. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: My power levels are based on a list I found on Just in case any questions come up about this, the beginning of DBZ started in 1980 so that means its 1991 now. Here comes the new chapter in 5…4…3….2….1…….NOW **

Eight and a half years had passed and it was four days before Harry's eleventh birthday. His hair covered up his body and his clothes were completely worn out. He had finished nearly half of the books in the library and knew nearly thirty techniques and mastered twenty-three of them. His normal power level is twenty million. In his charged up stage it can reach fifty million. Mr. Popo finished his repairs and made final checks and he, followed by Harry, exited. On the lookout were a circle of people gathered around seven orange balls that were glowing.

Mr. Popo walked around to find a small namek dressed in Kami's robes but not him. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The small namek hopped up in surprise and backed up a bit. Piccolo noticed what was going on and walked over.

"Mr. Popo is that you?" Piccolo questioned.

"Why yes, Piccolo, it is me," Mr. Popo answered, a smile appearing on his face.

"That's not possible. Kami told me you and someone named Harry was trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber eight years ago," Piccolo quickly counter stated."

"Well, Harry here destroyed one of the time glasses and trapped us in there, but after these eight and a half years, I managed to repair it."

"Welcome back Popo. In the past year I fused with Kami. This kid here, Dende, is the new guardian of Earth. I hope you'll keep your duties as the assistant here," Piccolo said.

"That is a duty that I swore to fulfill for as long as I am alive, Piccolo. I would never dream of giving it up. Oh, and could you update me on the current situation," Mr. Popo replied, a serious look on his face.

Harry tuned himself out from Mr. Popo and Piccolo and walked towards where everyone was and tapped a boy, who looked about the age of Harry, on the shoulder. The boy leaped up and turned around to see Harry.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked.

"Um, hi, I'm Harry Potter," Harry smirked as the attention diverted itself to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a short man with high, spiky, black hair questioned.

"Listen, I come in peace. I don't come to harm you, nor do I think I can," Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't believe you," the same short man said as a golden aura surrounded him.

"Vegeta, stop, he is no threat," Piccolo appeared in front of Vegeta, dismissing his actions.

Harry watched in amazement as a dragon erupted from the orange balls and granted wishes. Right after that, he began to walk back to Mr. Popo, an owl flew above Harry and dropped a letter at his feet. He saw that it was addressed to him and he opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl reply no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry clutched the paper in his hand and went to talk to Mr. Popo about his current situation.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**A/N: I worship you people. My e-mail is filled up with everything you've done. Please, keep that up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

Harry rushed over to Mr. Popo with the letter and owl, which was attached to his arm. Mr. Popo explained he had wizard blood and it was a matter of time before they found out you were still alive. Harry remembered Mr. Popo talking a little bit about his parents and their backgrounds, but he never knew about what school they went to.

"Harry, I suggest you write back to Hogwarts and await your reply," Mr. Popo told Harry.

"Okay, Mr. Popo, I'll go get some parchment and a quill and reply."

Mr. Popo showed Harry his room in the palace and then walked off. After replying and sending the owl off with it, Harry sat back on a chair in his room and eventually fell asleep. His sleep was broken up when the screeching of an owl could be heard. The same owl from earlier swooped in and dropped another letter, but instead of staying this time, the owl left. Harry opened the letter and read it.

"That's one hell of an owl. It must be one of the fastest owls that this Hogwarts place has."

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Thank you for replying to our previous letter. We will send someone to help you with getting your supplies in one month. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry took the note and decided to tell Mr. Popo, hopefully he was still up with Dende in the early morning hour, just as he stood up, a sharp knock graced his door. The voice of Mr. Popo could be heard and Harry thought one thing, pure irony. Mr. Popo entered and told Harry that he saw an owl flying out of his window. At that moment, Harry took out the note and showed it to him.

Since he was still tired, Harry drifted off once again. Eventually, he woke up and dressed himself up in some clothes Mr. Popo gave him. He walked onto the base of the lookout, only to find the same short, black haired man that nearly killed him. If it weren't for Piccolo, Harry would probably be dead. Mr. Popo introduced him as Vegeta.

"You're that boy from yesterday. I shouldn't have come at you like that. Your power is below that of mine. You are just another bug on the windshield," Vegeta taunted at Harry.

"Why are you here? Did you come just to insult me?"

"I wish. This black plump, here, wants me to train you until it's time for you to leave," Vegeta answered.

"Hey don't insult him."

"Hn, anyway, follow me to my home" Vegeta stated quickly before he flew off the lookout, an action that Harry followed with.

Harry kept in pursuit of Vegeta for about fifteen minutes and they landed in front of a large, yellow building. After entering and walking up a few flights of stairs, Harry and Vegeta opened a door to reveal a fairly nice looking room. A woman with blue hair and a baby in her arms sat on a couch, a bottle in her hand.

"Woman, I have the boy," Vegeta called out to the woman, who laid the baby back in his crib and walked over to Harry and Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I would like it if you would address me by my name, Bulma," Bulma told Vegeta in a stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah, this boy is a saiyan, half- blood, but a saiyan nonetheless. He'll be staying here for a few days until he gets picked up. I'm going to train him until then. You should probably clean him up. He looks like a bum."

A few minutes later, Harry and Vegeta went to Vegeta's personal training room, aboard a ship. Vegeta set controls on a panel and Harry quickly fell to the ground. Harry later found out that it was gravity control.

"If you're ever going to be strong you need to be able to withstand high amounts of gravity. I've sensed your power level, have you become a super saiyan yet?" Vegeta questioned with a curious grin in his face.

"Super Saiyan, what the hell is that," Harry said, a puzzled grin covering his face.

"You have a lot to learn, boy."

For two days, Harry and Vegeta trained until one day came when something unusual happened to Harry. Beaten and torn, his power level dropping a little bit every moment, Harry charged to gain as much power as possible, but instead his scar turned gold. A golden aura poured out of him, starting from his scar. His hair turned gold and his power level rose dramatically. In the end, Vegeta won, but Harry, now, had the title of Super Saiyan.

**End of Chapter 4 **

**A/N: The next chapter has our young Harry being picked up and taken for preparing for his adventures at Hogwarts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

It was August 31 and Hogwarts had yet to send someone to get Harry. He didn't give up hope, though. Bulma decided to clean up Harry by cutting his very long hair and buying him new clothes. Now, he looked like a normal person. Around noon on that day, a knock graced the door of the Briefs residence and, ironically, Harry answered, only to find a big, burly man.

"Ello Harry I've come ta pick you up. Direc' orders from Dumbeldore. It's time to go ta Hogwarts."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Me names Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts" Hagrid answered, what looked like a grin appearing on his face. Bn¿sr56y7u

"Alright then, let's go."

Hagrid thought that it was only appropriate that they used the fireplace as means of transportation. Harry was confused about what Hagrid was saying. Out of one of his jacket pockets, Hagrid took out a little bag of powder.

"This, Harry, is floo powder; it is a means of transportation in the wizarding world. All you have to do is state where you want to go and you'll end up there. In this case, it's the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry entered Bulma's fireplace and spoke the words Leaky Cauldron. He quickly threw some floo powder down and he disappeared. When he opened his eyes, Harry was outside of the fireplace in a dark bar. Moments later, Hagrid appeared and walked up next to Harry.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual?" came the voice of a bald, hunchbacked man with a tooth problem.

"No, not today, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business and I'm escorting Harry through Diagon Alley," Hagrid's husky voice answered Tom

"Harry?! Could you be Harry Potter, the long lost son of the deceased Lily and James?"

"Yep, that's me," Harry answered.

Tom called attention to the entire bar and Harry shook what must have been fifty people's hands. Hagrid made his way through the crowed and pulled Harry out. They walked to the back room and Harry watched as Hagrid used some kind of formula and tapped one brick. Suddenly, the wall turned into an arch way that led to a bustling alley way filled with men and women of all ages.

"Ah, Arry' we've made it to Diagon Alley. First we need to go to Gringotts. I have some Hogwarts business to take care of and then you'll be able to pay for your Hogwarts tuition," Hagrid told Harry, as they walked towards a fairly large building.

"Um, Hagrid, what's Gringotts?"

"Well, Arry' it's a bank that olds' money and high security treasures. You'd be a damn fool to try and break into eir'. Those goblins are some of the greediest creatures to walk the earth."

They entered the bank and walked up to a goblin that had it's face buried in a book, checking over accounts. Hagrid caught its attention and asked for someone to escort them to the Potter family fund and vault seven hundred and thirteen. The goblin at the desk called for Griphook and a goblin with a little bit of black hair walked over to Hagrid and Harry. He ushered them to a cart and once everyone were in the cart, it shot off at a high speed and eventually stopped. Hagrid stumbled out and stood against the wall as he held his hand against his head and tried to hold back the urge to puke. Harry followed Griphook to his vault. After using a key on the locks, Griphook pulled the vault open. Harry gasped as he saw heaps of gold, silver, and bronze that took up the entirety of the vault.

"Awesome," Harry said before diving into the heaps of money.

**End of Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Not very much happening in this chapter, but I will finish the Diagon Alley thing next chapter. I'll unveil Harry's best friend in this story next chapter. P.S. it is not Ron. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter 6.**

Harry pocketed thirty galleons and watched as Hagrid settled Harry's tuition. Then they went back into the cart, much to Hagrid's displeasure, and rode off to vault ngoblin slid his finger down the door and it opened. Moments later, Hagrid came out and got back in the cart with Griphook.

They, eventually, left the bank and Hagrid told Harry to go get some things on his list while he went to the bathroom in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry checked the first thing on his list and it said three sets of plain, black robes. He saw Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and began to walk towards it until he saw a boy surrounded by mysterious, weird looking people. He was standing in a lane that looked like Diagon Alley, but it was darker and dangerous. Harry ran up to him and shoved the weird people out of the way and told the boy to move out of the way.

The weird people backed up, but one grabbed Harry and took out a knife. Harry punched the man and ran up to the person he saved.

"That was brilliant. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"You've got to be kidding me. They said you disappeared."

"Well, I guess what they said is wrong," Harry said.

"Well, hello, my name is Lee Jordan. I'm in your debt. I guess I'll see you on the train."

"Train?" Harry wondered what he meant by train, but he just walked right into the robe shop.

After getting his robes, Harry walked outside only to find Hagrid carrying a caged owl. Hagrid addressed it as Harry's belated birthday present. Harry thanked Hagrid and they both finished off everything on Harry's list, except for his wand. Around the end of Diagon Alley, Harry and Hagrid walked into Olivander's Wands. Somehow, the shop owner, Olivander, knew who Harry was the moment he entered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I never expected to see you after they never found you when your parents died."

"Um, wow, you seem to be able to tell who someone very easily," Harry stated.

"Yes, it seems that is a trait that you pick up after a while. I can also tell you what wand someone bought and how long ago they received it."

First, Olivander did measurements on Harry and went to the back of the store. Olivander began to try wands out on Harry. After several unsuccessful tries at trying out wands, Olivander pulled out a wand from the back of the store. He said that no one had been able to wield this wand before, if they tried most of them were usually hurt. It is thirteen inches with a very powerful unicorn hair and the feather of an ancient phoenix intertwined. Harry wielded it and nothing weird happened.

Olivander charged Harry seven galleons and Harry paid for it. Hagrid pushed Harry's cart into the Leaky Cauldron and bought him a room for the night. He said that he will arrange for him to be picked up and brought to the train station. Hagrid handed Harry a train ticket to King's Station for platform nine and three-quarters. Harry went to his room and fell asleep on his bed. The next day the housecleaning lady woke him up and said someone was here to pick him up. After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs and took his cart from behind Tom's desk. Waiting for him were the Jordan family.

"Hey Harry, Professor Dumbeldore asked if my family could take you to the station, so, here we are," Lee explained as Harry rolled his car over to him.

"We are grateful to you Mr. Potter. You saved our son from those weirdoes in Knockturn Alley" Lee's father said.

"Alright Harry, let's get your things packed up and get to King's Cross," came the voice of Lee's mom.

They loaded everything into their van, which Lee's father thought was stylish, even though it is a muggle machine. Then Lee's father drove towards King's Cross Station.

**End of Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

Lee's father and mother dropped them off at King's Station and she told Lee to make sure Harry got on the train, Lee replied with a yes ma'am. They walked in and pushed their carts to platform nine. Lee explained that Harry needed to run into the wall. Harry decided to comply and the next minute he found himself on a completely different platform that had the label of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Harry and Lee loaded their luggage onto the train and walked onto the train. Lee led them to a compartment that contained two identical twins with orange hair, who were yelling out of their window, shouting to a woman outside. Moments later, the twins saw Lee and immediately opened the compartment door.

"Ah, Lee we see you've made a new friend," the first twin started.

"Lee, do you mind introducing him to us," finished the second.

"Oh, yeah, Fred, George, this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"As in the only survivor of the Potter massacre?"

"Yes, that would be me," Harry answered the twins' questions.

"Well, come and sit with us," Fred and George said in unison.

Harry and Lee joined Fred and George in the train compartment and they all conversed as time passed by. A lady passed by with a trolley full of sweets and Harry bought the whole thing with one galleon. Fred and George dumped the entire cart on the floor and moved the cart to the side and then everyone dug in. After consuming all of the sweets, Lee, Harry, Fred, and George lay motionless on the floor or the seats, boxes and wizard cards covering them.

A girl walked by and opened the door to the compartment with a quick _Alohomora _spell. She walked around the trash on the floor and checked the pulse of everyone. Lee heard footsteps and immediately sat up and flung a chocolate frog from his pocket. It hit the girl and she quickly pulled it off and pulled Lee up by his shirt. She lectured him and threw him into his seat.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, little girl," Lee pleaded.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I ask that you not throw chocolate frogs at me. Anyway, I'm here to see if you've seen a toad anywhere?" Hermione told Lee.

"Um, no, not really, I don't think so. Now, will you please go away?"

Hermione stormed off and left Lee sitting in his seat. Lee saw that it was getting dark outside and kicked Harry, George, and Fred, waking them up. He suggested getting their Hogwarts Robes on and everyone agreed. Harry and Lee, followed by Fred and George, walked to the changing room and came back shortly afterwards. The train stopped later and everyone left it. Harry caught a glimpse of Hagrid and heard him calling all first years and he walked away from Fred, George, and Lee.

He had to share a boat with someone who looked like he was related to Fred and George. As they rode, Harry could have swore he felt something large brush against the bottom of the boat. He dismissed the thought and continued to help row the boat to the end of the lake. When each boat hit shore, Hagrid brought them to the castle that loomed above them. He left them when they reached the stairs that would bring them to the main door to Hogwarts. Once the first years reached the top of the stairs, the doors opened and an old woman dressed in witch garments greeted them.

**End of Chapter 7 **

**A/N: Next chapter is the Sorting Ceremony and the beginning of the term. I need of favor of one of my reviewers; there is a Hogwarts student that I need help identifying. He is the one that states what the grim is, after Professor Trelwney looked in Harry's teacup during class, in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. Please help me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Rowling. **

**A/N: I found out who the boy I was looking for is. His character was never named, but I will use his real name, Ekow Quartey, in place. Also, there is another boy that I'm using. He is credited as slightly doubtful boy, so, I'll use his real name, Ryan Nelson, also. **

The woman at the top of the stairs, who revealed herself to be Professor McGonagall, took all of the first years inside and walked towards two huge doors that she opened. On the inside of the door was a huge hall filled with tables and food filling up the tables. People sat at the tables and were somewhat relieved when they saw the first year students enter the hall. Once the first years sat down, a man ,that Harry recognized from one of his wizard cards from the train, Albus Dumbeldore, stood up and walked up to the main podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students.

Professor McGonagall took out a long piece of parchment and began calling names. After quite a few of names, Harry got called up and the Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you have quite a complex mind. You're very powerful, intelligent, loyal, and courageous. My guess would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

With that said, I have come to a decision. Harry Potter will be in, GRYFFINDOR."

Applause erupted in the hall and Harry sat down next to Lee, Fred, and George. A girl named Hermione was called up and when he heard her name, Lee crouched under the table hoping that she wouldn't be in Gryffindor. Much to Lee's displeasure, she was put in Gryffindor and asked if she could sit next to Harry. Fred and George identified their brother going up and watched as he continued the Weasley tradition by being sorted into Gryffindor. Two more boys were sorted into Gryffindor, Ekow Quartey and Ryan Nelson. Both of them sat in front of Harry and joined him, Lee, Fred, and George in conversation while the sorting continued. Shortly after the sorting finished, Dumbeldore walked up to the podium and told everyone it was time to eat.

"I can't eat anything after our little stint on the train," Lee stated as he pushed his plate and Pumpkin Juice away.

"We agree," Fred and George said in unison.

"Well, I would never want my food to go to waste. It's just impolite," Harry told everyone around him.

After the eating finished, prefects led the students to their dorms and led them in through the portrait outside. Harry found out that he would be sharing his dorm with Ekow, Ryan, Dean Smith, and Seamus Finnigan. Before he went to unpack, Harry was pulled aside by Lee, Fred, and George.

"Harry, we're going to go set up some pranks in the Boy's Dormitory. Do you want to help?" Fred asked.

"Um, sure, this sounds fun."

"Oh, how right you are, Harry my boy," George told Harry as he pointed to a suitcase filled with an assortment of odd looking items.

"Shall we start with Instant Love Potions or Mood Bombs?" Lee asked, as he pulled out some items.

**End of Chapter 8 **

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. If you want to know what a mood bomb is, you need to wait for the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: At the end of the chapter, I will give a description of the pranks used in this chapter. **

Fred, George, Lee, and Harry waited in the corner of the common room until everyone was asleep. Once everyone was, they walked into the first year dormitories.

Fred and George placed Mood Bombs above Seamus and Dean and Lee placed Gibberish Gum in Ekow and Ryan's mouth. They both swallowed it while snoring.

Then they moved into the next room. Harry placed a drop of Instant Love Potion into Ron's mouth. Fred, George, and Lee finished the room by sticking a small tablet of U-No-Poo in each occupant's mouth, except for Ron.

"I believe that's enough for today." Fred started.

"Yes, indeed, it's about time we hit the sack," George ended.

"I agree with them, see you later Harry," Lee waved his hand goodbye as he, Fred, and George walked into the third year dorms.

Harry walked to his bed and fell asleep shortly after leaving Lee, Fred, and George. The next morning, Harry was awakened by the shouting of his roommates.

"Harry, Harry, our faces have turned pitch black. When we woke up, something exploded in front of us and now our faces are turning colors," Seamus and Dean shouted at Harry.

"Um, guys, I don't know what's going on," Harry lied.

Ekow and Ryan walked up to Harry speaking in nothing but meaningless Gibberish so Harry just walked into the Common Room. Lee greeted Harry as Harry walked in and took him to the corner of the Common Room, where Ron was licking the inside of a water glass.

"You see that Harry, that is the after effects of the Instant Love Potion. Apparently the first thing Ron saw was a water glass. I think he's a little bit tricurious, not sure what he likes, girls, boys, or inanimate objects," Lee laughed at the sight.

George came over and pulled Harry towards the Gryffindor bathrooms where Fred was standing.

"Good morning Harry. As you can see the U-No-Poo's we stuck in the mouths of those people we pranked have caused the bathrooms to be occupied the whole morning," Fred exclaimed, a large smile forming.

"Yep, this is some of our better work," George added.

Harry went up to his bed and retrieved his robes, which he then put on. He grabbed his timetable and walked back into the Common Room. Lee, Fred, and George walked out with him and they continued to talk the entire time to the Great Hall. They were the first ones there so they bewitched the Slytherin breakfast. Once one of the Slytherins ate their morning breakfast, their hair would disappear, for a short amount of time. Later on, breakfast commenced and a whole bunch of Slytherins were pissed off. The owls swooped in and dropped off letters and newspapers to all of the students and some teachers eating breakfast.

A letter landed in front of Harry and he opened it up.

_Dear kid, _

_I know you have your responsibilities as a wizard, but I want you to train yourself so you aren't as weak as you were when you left. Also, Bulma sent you some of her gadgets to use. _

_Hn, _

_Vegeta _

"Typical Vegeta," Harry said while taking a sip from his Pumpkin Juice.

**End of Chapter 9 **

**A/N: I love pranking. **

**Pranks: **

**Mood Bomb- A package that explodes when movement around it is detected. Used like a mood ring. **

**U-No-Poo- Tablets that, when eaten, cause great constipation. **

**Gibberish Gum- Gum that causes you to speak nothing but Gibberish. **

**Instant Love Potion- A love potion that lasts accordingly to the amount of hormonal energy being exerted in the body. The drinker instantly falls in love with the first person or thing it sees. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama do. **

**A/N: In this chapter I'm going to do a small tribute to Family Guy. Let's see if you can figure out what bit I'm going to do. **

After finishing breakfast, Harry clutched his note, stood up, and left for his first class, double potions with the Slytherins. He arrived and took a seat in front of his cauldron. The teacher stormed in, in a dramatic fashion and pronounced his name. Then he began to give snide comments about random Gryffindors, including Harry. Eventually, the class begun and it was really just a review of the first chapter of Magical Drafts and Potions. The second potions class had Snape ordering the students to create a potion that dealt with the chapter they just read.

During the potion making, several Gryffindors, including Fred and George's little brother Ron, pissed off Snape enough to the point where Gryffindor lost thirty points. Harry noticed that Snape continued to eyeball him and it seemed as if he wanted Harry to screw up. Snape ordered each and every student to do twelve inches of parchment on Befuddlement Draught.

"What an ass! It's the first day and he gives us this much work," Harry spoke to himself as he walked out of the Dungeon Corridors.

Right next to the entrance hall corridor, Harry noticed that two Slytherins were tormenting Ekow and Ryan by throwing Ekow's and Ryan's wands around. Harry walked over to them and broke everything up.

"Hey, Miles, it's Harry Potter. It looks like he wants to get his wuss friends out of trouble," one of the Slytherin boys laughed at Harry.

"What is little Harry Potter gonna do?" the one named Miles mocked.

At that point Harry was very ticked off, "I suggest you give them their wands and you walk off, now!" Harry stated.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny Potter. I think I just might cast a spell on you."

"Yeah, yeah, Graham, let's beat him up."

Miles just barely got those words out because he and Graham got punched by Harry in the jaw. They landed on the ground and began to moan about their jaws. In the meantime Harry picked up Ekow and Ryan's wands and handed them to them.

"Bloody hell Harry that was the coolest thing I've seen since getting here!" Ekow exclaimed.

"You must weight train a lot," Ryan added to Ekow's statement.

"Believe me when I say I have. Anyway, we need to get to Madam Hooch's flying class," Harry told Ekow and Ryan.

The three of them made their way to Madam Hooch and stood at attention as she commanded them to step in front of the school brooms. Neville Longbottom messed up when they had to summon their brooms and his hit his nose. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing and she addressed the class to stay put. Malfoy found something on the ground next to the broom that Neville used and began to toss it in the air.

"It looks like stupid left something here," Malfoy snorted as he continued to toss the spherical object.

"Give me the object Malfoy. That doesn't belong to you," Harry told Malfoy.

"Nor you," Malfoy jeered as he flew into the air on his broom.

Harry pursued Malfoy around the school grounds. Malfoy eventually got bored and threw the object into the air. Before the object could hit the roof, Harry leaped off his broom and caught it. Then he jumped off the roof and landed on his broom.

Professor McGonagall saw Harry's stunt and rushed down to the fields where everyone currently was. She took Harry with her and showed him Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

A few hours later, after Harry had been given the position of seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Fred, George, Lee, Ekow, Ryan, and Harry sat in the corner of the Common Room. Fred laid a piece of pie in the middle of everyone and George pulled out some Puking Pastils.

"Everyone, to determine who gets the last slice of pie, we are going to hold a puking contest," George announced while he handed out the Puking Pastils.

"Whoever goes longest without puking will get the slice of pie," Fred added on as they all chewed their Puking Pastils.

"Well, uh, nothing much yet," Harry said.

"I agree," Lee told Harry.

Before anyone else could talk Ekow barfed all over his robes, "Oh my gosh, my insides are on fire," Ekow stated in the midst of puking.

Fred and George threw up all over each other and started to roll on the ground in pain. Harry followed by blowing chunks on the window sill.

"AH, I can't hold it," Lee shouted as he threw up all over the rug.

"Yay, I win!" Ryan exclaimed, but shortly after that, he threw up too.

The six continued to puke until eventually they all stopped. Each of them were sprawled across the ground groaning. Hermione walked over and almost gagged at the sight, but she used a cleaning charm and walked off, pie slice in hand.

Ryan woke up shortly after the puking contest and saw that his pie was gone, "Hey, who took my pie!" Ryan shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama do. **

Once month had passed and now it's Halloween. Classes were tough but manageable for Harry. Quidditch season was about to begin and Harry was getting very used to being seeker. The training that Vegeta commanded Harry to do was done during the night. All was going well for Harry. He entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Lee. There was a small buzz going around some of the tables that Ron told off Hermione and she's been in the Girl's Bathroom, crying, since.

Dumbeldore spoke about Halloween and its great mysterious background and what not. Right when he finished Professor Quirrel came rushing in and shouted that a troll had invaded the castle. The teachers told the prefects to lead their houses to each of their dormitories. Instead of following everyone else, Harry snuck away, Lee close behind. Harry spotted the troll entering somewhere and Harry ran to the troll. The troll entered a door, that behind it, the muffled cries of Hermione could be heard.

Hermione was scared out of her wits when the troll began to attack her. She ducked left and right and even crawled under the sinks. Right when the troll was about to deliver the final blow, Harry entered the bathroom and caught its attention.

"Hey fatty pick on someone your own size and in this case, you're going to have to face me," Harry bellowed bravely.

"Me gonna kill you," the giant spoke while he spun his club at Harry.

"_Stupid Harry you can't use your powers here. Well you're just going to have to improvise," _Harry thought before the club made contact with his right arm.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed when she saw the club hit him.

Harry pretended to be in pain and he fell down, but then got up and drew his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he spoke and then the Troll's club floated away and it landed in front of Lee, who just arrived.

"Harry, the teachers are on the way, but it doesn't look like they'll be of any help. In the meantime, let's take down this punk," Lee courageously spoke.

Lee used _Reducto_, but it hit a stall instead. Harry followed Lee's Reducto with a _Bombarda_. The troll fell over after being hit and Harry pulled Hermione out from under the sinks. The teachers arrived shortly afterwards and Professor McGonagall ordered the three Gryffindors to go to their dormitories but not after deducting twenty points each from Gryffindor. Then Harry, Hermione, and Lee took the walk of shame back to their dorms.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Harry, Lee. Oh and Harry, I think you should go to the Hospital Wing."

"No, that was nothing, a few bandages and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, Harry," Hermione said.

They had finally reached the Common Room and once inside they went to their respective dorm rooms, but in Harry's case, he pretended to and went to the forest to train. Something unexpected happened to Harry on his way back to his dorm room. He was walking on the side of the walls and he noticed a portrait that shone brightly in the dark of night.

"Password please," the portrait demanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Harry told the portrait before he walked off.

"It doesn't matter, you can't get in anyway, but I'll tell you if you do something for me," the portrait told Harry.

"I'm listening," Harry turned around to listen to the portrait of the old man.

"Many years ago, a former Headmaster took a piece of my portrait away. Without it, I can't open and let anyone pass. If you can get the piece of portrait from wherever it is and put it back it its place, you'll get access to here."

"Do you know where the piece of your portrait might be?"

"I heard the Headmaster who took it mutter something about it being placed in the caretakers care."

Harry dreaded at the fact of having to sneak into Filch's Office, but in the end decided to go ahead and do it. Filch's Office wasn't far away from the portrait. At the door, Harry cast Alohomora and the lock snapped. He crawled in and saw that Filch was asleep, but his cat, Ms. Norris, wasn't. Ms. Norris sat on Filch's desk looking at the door that Harry was entering. In the corner of the room, amongst the many files, a jar held a piece of something that looked like what Harry needed.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Harry whispered, the spell hitting Ms. Norris.

"Okay, time to get the jar, _Accio Jar," _Harry said, the jar coming to him.

Right after getting the jar, Harry crept out of the room, only to find Snape patrolling the corridor. Harry pulled out the piece of portrait from the jar and rolled the jar down the hallway, catching Snape's attention. While Snape was following the jar, Harry ran to the portrait and stuck the piece in place.

"Thank you very much. My password is Well Kept Secret," the portrait told Harry.

"Alright, Well Kept Secret," Harry said. Then the portrait flung open.

**End of Chapter 11 **

erHHHHHHffhigdhgidjfidjfjdshgjfdghdfjdkfjghf


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z/GT. Their respective owners are J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Time for the next chapter, right now! **

Inside of the portrait was a huge corridor that held shelves and shelves of books, boxes of items, and many doors. Harry walked around the room and picked up the occasional item on the floor to examine it. In the corner of the room was a bag that had cobwebs covering the exterior. He opened the bag and it contained a bunch of schoolbooks. They were the schoolbooks that Harry currently used and some that he could use in the future. At first, Harry thought that they were unstored storage, but when he opened the books, there were several markings in them that had the directions changed to that person's point of view, which seemed better than the authors.

The only book missing from the pile was Advanced Potion Making, but Harry wasn't complaining. When he dumped out the pile of books, a note popped out of the bag and Harry read it.

"All books in this bag are the property of the Half-Blood Prince," Harry recited, throwing the note in the corner of the room afterwards.

"Well, whoever this Half-Blood Prince is, must be dead by now," Harry said while looking at the paper he just threw.

Harry took the bag of books and began to walk towards the portrait so he could go back to his dorm room, but he saw that one of the doors in the corridor was labeled Gryffindor Shortcut. He walked threw the door and walked even further down a dark hallway that followed the door. Eventually, Harry came across some stairs that he went up. At the top of the stairs there was a trapdoor that Harry climbed in. Oddly enough, the trapdoor led to the Common Room.

"Wow, that room is awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

Outside of the castle, the sun began to rise and Harry cursed under his breath at the fact that he hadn't slept at all. Harry lied down on the couch and fell asleep, hoping that he could get some rest in. Two hours later, Ekow woke up Harry and told him that it was time to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Thanks Ekow," Harry lazily said as he stood up and took a small glance at the Information Board before heading to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted Harry as they both walked out of the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Oh, hello Hermione," Harry yawned.

"I heard that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is playing their first game today," Hermione stated, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Then you heard right."

"Alright, I'll be there cheering you on," Hermione ran off after her failed attempt at talking to the drowsy Harry.

Fred and George were walking down the hall until they discovered Harry sitting against the wall next to the first floor corridor, sound asleep. They picked Harry up and carried him to the Great Hall.

"Come on Harry, wakey, waeky," Fred stated while poking Harry.

"Fred, it doesn't seem that Harry will come to with just mere poking," George told Fred after examining the situation.

"Yes, yes, but I think that splashing him with a bit of water will help," Fred explained.

"Hey, Fred, George," Ron briefly spoke to his brothers before going back to licking his water glass, apparently Fred and George's potion hadn't worn off yet.

Fred took Ron's glass and poured it on Harry, quickly waking him up and then tossed Ron his glass.

"NO, YOU TOOK THE SOUL FROM MY BELOVED," Ron cried his way to the Great Hall, clutching his 'beloved' the whole way there.

"Fred, I have to say, that was brilliant," George quickly bowed to his twin brother.

Harry followed Fred and George to the Great Hall and sat down next to Lee. The owls swooped in and dropped everyone postcards and newspapers, but in Harry's case, a long, wrapped up package.

"What in the world is that Harry?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like there is a postcard attached to it."

_Dear Harry, _

_Dende has used his powers to let me keep an eye on you. I recently saw that you made the Quidditch team for your house so I created a custom made broom for you to use. All you need to do is channel your ki and It will take off. I call it the Ki Flash. _

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Popo _

Harry kept the postcard hidden from view and told Lee that an old friend sent him the package. Lee nodded his head and helped Harry rip open the package. Inside was a Maroon colored broom with golden lettering, a silver tipped handle, and golden colored broom straw.

"Blimey Harry, that broom is magnificent," Ryan told Harry.

"Wow Harry, were sure to win the match against Slytherin today," Fred and George shouted in unison.

The Gryffindors gathered around Harry and continued to talk about his new broomstick until Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, came over and told Harry it was time to go to the locker room. A few hours later and the stands at the Quidditch Keep were filled. Both teams walked out of their locker rooms and the captains walked to the center of the field.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch commanded.

The captains shook hands, squeezing as hard as possible, for ten seconds until Madam Hooch pushed them away from each other and took out a key. She opened a trunk full of Quidditch balls and released them, thus commencing the match.

"And they're off. Gryffindor starts with an early goal by Katie Bell. Oh, look there goes my Angelina, I wish she would go out with me," Lee began to commentate, but he was stopped by Professor McGonagall, who told him to get back to commentating.

"I'm sorry for my little thinking out loud moment back there. Anyway, Slytherin has the quaffle and are heading toward Gryffindor's goal, but look at that Fred and George Weasley beat him down with the bludger!" Lee continued to commentate.

The match went back and forth for the next twenty minutes until Harry spotted the snitch. He noticed that the Slytherin seeker also saw it, but right before he could reach Harry, George beat him down with a bludger. Harry pushed huge amounts of ki into the broom which sped it up a lot. The snitch was positioned above one of the towers and Harry got close enough to leap off. He did so and caught it. The down side is that Harry flew straight over the tower when he jumped off his broom. He landed in a huge pile of mud and apparently Lee saw it because he shouted GRYFFINDOR WINS and then followed that with a CAN WE GET A PARAMEDIC DOWN THERE.

**End of Chapter 12 **

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter has come and gone. Please continue to review my story. **


End file.
